gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Liberty City Hardcore
Liberty City Hardcore (kurz L.C.H.C) ist ein Radiosender aus Grand Theft Auto IV und Grand Theft Auto V, der Lieder der Musikrichtungen klassischer Punk und Hardcore-Punk spielt. Er wird in GTA IV von und in Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned und Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony von Max Cavalera in Rahmen der „Blood Fire War Hate Death Metal Show“ moderiert. Der Name dieser Show entstammt dem ersten Lied des 2008er „ “, das den gleichen Namen trägt. In The Lost and Damned enthält der Sender neue Musik (eher Death- und Thrash-Metal) und einen neuen DJ, nämlich Max Cavalera, den Sänger und Gitarristen der brasilianischen Metal-Bands und Soulfly. Für eine Hörprobe hier klicken. Lieder in GTA IV * – A Day in the Life : Musik/Text: Murphy’s Law : Veröffentlicht von Murphy’s Law Entertainment, Inc. : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Astor Place Recordings, LLC * Maximum Penalty – All your Boys : Musik/Text: J. Affe : Veröffentlicht von Joe Affe : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Maximum Penalty * Underdog – Back to Back : Musik/Text: R. Birkenhead : Veröffentlicht von Crunchrock (ASCAP) : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Underdog * – Enforcer : Musik/Text: A.J. Novello und E. Sutton : Veröffentlicht von Leeway/Warner/Chappell Music : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Astor Place Recordings, LLC * – Injustice System : Musik/Text: A. Majidi, C. Setari, L. Koller und P. Koller : Veröffentlicht von Warner/Chappell Music : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Sick of it All * – It’s the Limit : Musik/Text: H. Flanagan, J. Joseph und P. Mitchell : Veröffentlicht von Dream City Music : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Astor Place Recordings, LLC * – Just can’t hate enough : Musik/Text: A. Blake und P. Bearer : Veröffentlicht von FYA Music/Blackout! : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Blackout! Records * – Right Brigade : Musik/Text: D. Jenifer, E.C. Hudson, G.W. Miller und P.D. Hudson : Veröffentlicht von Spirit Music im Auftrag von Bad Brains Publishing : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Reach Out International Records (ROIR) * – Telltale : Musik/Text: A. Drago, C. Porcaro und R. McLoughlin : Veröffentlicht von Carl Porcaro : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Carl Porcaro * – Victim in Pain : Musik/Text: R. Miret : Veröffentlicht von Roger Miret : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Roger Miret Lieder in Episodes from Liberty City * – Blood Fire War Hate : Musik/Text: M. Cavalera und D. Vincent : Veröffentlicht von Robot of the Century Music : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Roadrunner Records * – Awakening of the Gods : Musik/Text: M. Petrozza : Veröffentlicht von Warner/Chappell Music/Hanseatic Musikverlag GmbH : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Universal Music Enterprises * – Call from the Grave : Musik/Text: Quorthon : Veröffentlicht von Mark Production : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Black Mark Productions nach Vereinbarung mit Boerje Forsberg * – Dead by Dawn : Musik/Text: G. Benton, E. Hoffman, B. Hoffman und S. Asheim : Veröffentlicht von Roadblock Music, Inc. (ASCAP) im Auftrag von Universal/BMG Songs, Inc. (ASCAP) : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von The All Blacks B.V. nach Vereinbarung mit Roadrunner Records, Inc. * – Dead Embryonic Cells : Musik/Text: M. Cavalera, A. Kisser, I. Cavalera und P. Pinto, Jr. : Veröffentlicht von Roadblock Music, Inc. (ASCAP) im Auftrag von Universal BMG Songs, Inc. (ASCAP) : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von The All Blacks B.V. nach Vereinbarung mit Roadrunner Records, Inc. * – Drowned : Musik/Text: Andersson, Niklas Anders, Cederlund, Ulf Andreas, Hellid und Alexander L T K : Veröffentlicht von Earache Songs : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Earache Records * – Fear of Napalm : Musik/Text: Pintado, Sandoval, Garcia und Vincent : Veröffentlicht von Earache Songs : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Earache Records * – Inner Sanctum : Musik/Text: T.G. Fischer und M. Stricker : Veröffentlicht von Warner/Chappell Music Publishing/Hanseatic Musikverlag GmbH : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Universal Music Enterprises * – I cum Blood : Musik/Text: C. Barnes, B. Rusay, P. Mazurkiewicz, A. Webster und J. Owen : Veröffentlicht von EMI Virgin Songs, Inc. (BMI) : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Metal Blade Records, Inc. * – Slaughter of the Soul : Musik/Text: Anders Martin Bjorler, Jonas Fredrik Bjorler und Tomas Lindberg : Veröffentlicht von Earache Songs (USA) : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Earache Records Trivia * Das Lied „A Day in the Life“ läuft in Patrick McRearys Trailer im Hintergrund. Bucky Sligos Kumpane haben den Sender in seiner Wohnung eingeschaltet. * L.C.H.C. läuft im Angels-of-Death-Klubhaus, in Brian Jeremys Speicherhaus und im The-Lost-Motorcycle-Club-Klubhaus. * „Jailbait“ von Drive By Audio ist aus unbekannten Gründen nur Bestandteil der herunterladbaren Fassung von The Lost and Damned, nicht von den Episoden. * Er ist der Lieblingssender der Albanischen Mafia (neben K109 The Studio) und den Angels of Death. Weblinks * Von Rockstar Games erstellte L.C.H.C.-Playlist bei iTunes und auf Spotify Kategorie:Radiosender Kategorie:Punk-Sender Kategorie:Rock-Sender Kategorie:Seiten mit Links zur englischen Wikipedia